Mission Antidote X
by CocoxPie
Summary: Hit by white Z rays the RRB, have belts like the PPG, are GOOD and along with PPG they went to Paris but there is a zombie outbreak. The PPG have to team up with the RRB to go back to the lab and get an antidote. Airlines are closed, they can't fly because their belts are with the professor on top of that there is an earthquake. Will they make it out alive? Rated T for Ttsswearing?
1. Chapter 1

**Another story! I am on FIRE! So I got my idea from a private messager! Shout out to them! :3 Enjoy the storyyyyyyyy!**

 **Blossoms P.O.V**

My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi. My two best friends are Miyako Gotokuji and Kaoru Matsubara. Today started out like any ordinary Saturday at the lab until we *Miyako Kaoru and I* got the news.

"WHAT" we all said

"Yes its true the Rowdyruff boys have been hit by white Z rays and now are good and together you have to fight the forces of evil" Ken said

"They hesitated but agreed on helping you they seem to have a transformation belt just like you three. I wanted to Inspect the belts a bit closer alongside of yours so I will need them for testing. It will only take a few days" Stayed the professor

"But what about our trip to paris?" I asked.

"Yes! We are leaving tomorrow and we cant just cancel out flight" Miyako added on.

"Well I guess you'll have to go without them and besides the city has been rather quiet" said the professor.

"Okay I guess" Kaoru said.

I gave the professor my belt. Heh the RRBZ being good. Its kinda hard to imagine.

 **Bricks P.O.V**

"SHUT UP BOOMER!" I yelled

"Why do you have to be so mean?" boomer responded

"Gah Im tired of you two fighting over nothing just finish packing already!" Butch interrupted.

"Why do we even have to go to paris" Boomer whined

"DAMMIT BOOMER FOR THE LAST TIME ITS FOR VACATION! AND WE CANT JUST SKIP OUR FLIGHT" I yelled

"Sure we can all we need to do is…" he began until I cut him off

"JUST…SHUT…UP!" By this point my face was red with anger.

"Why should I?" He responded

"GOD BOOMER SOMETIMES I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER! Or at least you couldn't talk." I said

"Guys just SHUT UP both of you!" butch said with an anime tick mark on his forehead.

"Butch is right brick no need to overreact lets just head to the airport." boomer said

Who does he think he is? Ugh! Boomer can be so irritating sometimes. We finally made it to the airport and after the flight we headed toward our hotel.

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

What the hell… There were some zombie like creatures invading paris. Crap! And our belts are at the professor's place. I watched in horror as zombies bit people screaming in agony. I couldn't watch so I ran into the hotel alongside with whining Miyako.

"What are we gonna do? We cant just leave people to die and be zombified!" Momoko said.

"I don't know Momoko but we cant risk being bitten"

"I-I don't want to see those _things_ anymore!" Miyako whined

'Beep beep beep'

The phone rang…

We all gulped.

"Uh go on Momoko you're the leader answer the phone"

"What why me?"

"Answer the damn phone Momoko" I said

"Ugh! Fine!"

/

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

"Hello?"

"Blossom? Oh thank goodness its you! Him has released this quemical that makes dead people come alive and when they bite someone alive they contaminate them causing them to become one of them."

"Oh so you mean like zombies?"

"Uhh you can say that, anyway I might have an antidote but you need to come to the lab."

"Okay! Easy peasy!"

"Not really, all the aircrafts are shut down due to the outbreak so you'll have to walk"

"Crap"

"It will take a while but it's for a good cause I'm loosing signal good luck!"

bzzzzz…

No signal…

Then I explained to Miyako and Kaoru what happened.

"Well lets get started!" Kaoru said

Grrrrr….Brrrrr cjnweinvivsd vepirvjnai s c eiwocM VC n *Trying to imitate earthquake noises XD*

"Was that... an earthquake!?" Momoko said

"Yeahhh there is an earthquake in paris" Kaoru said sarcastically.

"Y-you guys didn't hear that?"

Both Miyako and Kaoru shook their heads.

"It was probably your Imagination" Miyako said

"Well whatever lets get started anyway" Kaoru responded

But It wasn't my imagination I swear I heard it….Something seems fishy…and its not the baguettes….

 **Butch's P.O.V**

We finally made it to paris but something seemed…off. Everything was so quiet, so empty. But hey I wont question.

"What the…"

"WHAT IS THAT!?" A voice, I knew had to be Boomer, screeched.

"Whats wrong? Boomer see a rat? haha" I said

"No…worse check it out." Brick said. I began walking over to where he was then I went pale.  
"…..What is that?"

"I don't know but its bad news"

There, standing in front of me was a weird looking deformed… human, I think.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew"

"Calm the frick down boomer!" said Brick

"But what is that..THING?"

"I don't know but-"

"Zombies…" A voice from behind me said

"Wha..?"

"They are zombies. My name is Daiki. Listen I don't have much time, you guys either, here's what you need to do-"

"WAIT,wait,wait,wait,wait,wait,wait. How can we trust you" boomer asked.

So this guy, he had Dirty blonde hair green/blue eyes and a black baseball cap backwards. He looked about our age.

"Just…listen you guys head into any store, get supplies and head out of town. I'm late I gotta catch up with my friends. Good luck!"

With that said he left.

"So…" Boomer began

"Lets head to a store come on!" I said

"Yeah lets listen to the guy"

"But what if he's ly-iiiiiiiiiingg" I grabbed boomer by the arm and ran very fast along with Brick so he couldn't exactly finish his sentence.

 **~.~.~.~. The store ~.~.~.~**

 **Brick's P.O.V**

Grrrr….Brrrr ivjnwifvnijfnsdvijnv *again earthquake noises*

"What was that?" I asked

"What was what?" Boomer asked

"That noise? You didn't hear it?"

"No? Whatever we need to get to the store and go" Butch said

Hmm….wierd….well it was probably just my mind playing tricks on me….or not.

We made it to the store and grabbed the stuff we might need.

"Oooh whats this?" Boomer said about to touch some glowing green rock.

"Boomer don't even think about it" Butch said while Boomer's hand got closer and closer to the rock.

"BOOMER DON'T-" I was too late he had already touched the rock… Wtf who the hell touches a damn glowing rock?!

"You idiot…" I mumbled

"Um Brick…you might want to see this"

I walked to where the rock was and there right in from of me was Boomer but as a baby.

"What the actual fu…Well I knew deep down he was a baby"

"WHAT?! THERES A FRICKEN ROCK THAT CHANGES YOU TO A BABY BUT NO UNICORNS!?"

At that point I just stared at what butch just said with a face like O~O

"Oh…Did I say that out loud?"

"Uh-huh"

"Gah that doesn't matter now lets just take baby boomer and skedaddle."

"okay okay" Heh skedaddle, oh Butch I _really_ don't know you.

"Brick! Zombies are coming towards us!"

"LETS MAKE A RUN FOR IT"

"Get Boomer!"

I took Boomer HEY?! WHY ME!? ugh whatever…Where was I? Oh yes anyway I took Boomer and ran into the woods with Boomer.

"Okay…*pant*…We made it lets just…*pant*…Find shelter"

"Good Idea…*pant*…butch"

We eventually found an old cabin so we stayed there. Then Butch went out to catch some food. Probably some fruits from fruit trees. Great and I'm stuck with baby Boomer…Its bad enough as a 15 year old now as a baby?! Oh well at least he's asleep.

 **Chapter 1 finished! Boo-yah. Wait to see what happens next! Heck, not even I know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU'VE ALL BEN WAITING FOR IT! CHAPTERRRR 2! *ECO* 2-2-2**

 **I don't/and never will own these awesome characters...T-T *cries alone in a corner***

 **Blossom: Okay...**

 **Butch: O_O**

 **Boomer: goo goo?**

 **Brick: ...**

 **Buttercup: *rolls eyes***

 **Bubbles: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Butch's P.O.V**

Fruit…Fruit… Anything… some type of food?! Can't find any! Dang it…

"Hey watch it!"

"You watch it- buttercup?"

"Butch? Wow I never new I would be happy to see you"

"Oooh someones got a crush" I said smirking.

"Not like that you idiot!" She said punching me on the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses, anyway I gotta go"

"Okay..?"

"Just go."

"Fine butterbutt"

"Don't call me that"

"Whatever you say Butterrunt"

"You 'a' hole"

"Proud of it"

"I hate you"

"I hate you more"

"Go to hell"

"Meet you there"

"Shut up!"

"Never in a million years _babe_."

"Don't call me babe"

"Okay butterbutt"

"GOODBYE!"

"bye…for now"

I said…. What? Im like messing with her. Bubbles would just cry and Blossom would just ignore me. No I don't like her. She's the enemy, the only reason i mess with her is 'cause its fun. She is a lot like me I mean we are counterparts after all but, I could never like her…or could I? Nah she's way to picky or something like that.

 **Buttercup's P.O.V**

Grr that idiot. I saw him walk off not looking back. ugh! How I hate him. That idiot thinks he can just mess with me but he is dead wrong. Before butch could get out of sight called Momoko and Miyako on the walkie talkies we took from an old store.

"Guys come I think I found us a place to stay"

As soon as they came we followed Butch to his "House" or wherever he's staying.

 **Brick's P.O.V**

As soon as Butch left I decided to make myself useful and fix up the place and put up some candles with the lighter I took from the store. The place looked cozy and there where some extra blankets in the closet. Then it happened again.

'Rumbleeeeeeee rumbleeeeeee'

The earthquake noise. Well I guess it's nothing...Time went fast because I had just finished and Butch came through the door.

"Um, a hello would be nice"

"Hey"

"Hi"  
"You fixed the place."

"Yeah yeah so did you get the food?"

"No no luck."

"Oh well we can survive tonight without it" Brick responded.

"But guess who I did see?"

"Buttercup"

"How did you know?"

"I didn't you told me..just now"

"Okay then…"

 **Miyako's P.O.V**

So I was following Momoko who was following Kaoru who was secretly following Butch. Wow, thats a mouthful. Butch went in this cabin house, not to shabby, and we waited a while. Then I heard some crying.

"Momoko…I hear crying"

"I do too"

"Probably Boomer" Kaoru stated.

"No its sounds like a baby" Momoko whispered.

"Yeah…Probably boomer he's a baby" Kaoru said

"No I mean a REAL baby" Momoko whispered louder.

"Boomer is a real baby"

"UGH whatever!" Momo whisper yelled.

"Um guys why are we waiting?" I asked

"Yeah kaoru why ARE we waiting?!" Momoko whisper yelled again.

"Quiet Momoko your yelling is gonna get us caught"

"I'm NOT YELLING!" She said louder

"Girls I don't see what we are hiding from can't we just ask them if we can stay?" I said

"Uh!, Err, Well-, Its..NO! We cant ask the enemy" Momoko said

"We will steal from them Miyako!" Kaoru said

Im surprised that they haven't gotten caught. Whatever Im going to ask to stay. I mean we do have to get along. We are soon to be partners.

"Miyako…?"

"Where is she?" Momoko asked

"Crap she's knocking on the door! Hide!"

Gee….I don't see whats their problem…

"Hello?" Butch asked.

"Hi Butch!"

I did like butch of the rowdy ruffs he was the least immature even though he is supposedly the 'tough one' But I don't get whats so bad about them…Boomer, I can tell has a kind heart, Brick really deep down is smart maybe a bit reckless and Butch well he's also pretty wise they aren't all bad. Other than the always stealing candy.

"Well I was wondering if I could stay y'know cuz I have no house or anything."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What about the other two"

"Uh…you mean Momoko and Kaoru?"

"No I mean Blossom and Bubbles"

"Oh…right I forgot…"

"What?"

"Well Blossom's real name is Momoko and Buttercup's is Kaoru and I'm Myako"

"Ah ok…and yeah sure I guess you can stay"

"Really? Thanks!"

"Yeah…sure"

 **Butch's P.O.V**

what…the…fudge

This is so weird. She is acting NICE. I'm so used to being with Buttercup or Kaoru or whatever. Damn this is way different. Hm well what did I expect…Its Bubbles or Miyako or whatever she is the "Nicest" of the group but hey, might as well be nice back.

"Come on in I guess"

"What is she doing here?" Brick asked

"She is staying for the night"

"Ah okay sure let the enemy STAY over NIGHT…Sometimes you think like boomer"

"Ignore him he is just pissed he has to take care of baby boomer"

"Wow Brick, You are…" Then she began laughing.

"Whats wrong?" Brick said

"Its just your EXACTLY like Momoko, or Blossom." Miyako said  
"NEVER say that again!"

"Its just Blossom refused to knock on the door because she didn't want to be in the same room as 'the enemy' haha"

"Yeah…well its just a coincidence"

"Thats what blossom would say…"

"I don't care! Im going to my room" Brick then left

"Wow you know how to get him" I said

"I'm used to being with momoko…they are like twins in persona. Hey…what did you mean by baby boomer"

"Oh…that…well ol' Boomers is a baby now."

"REALLY!? CAN I SEE HIM?!"

"Okay…I guess but later because now he is asleep"

Okay that was freakishly disturbing. No offense but that squealing has to stop.

POW! Just the the front door flew open and…

"Stop right there rowdy ruff boys and unhand our friend!"

* * *

 **VOILA! Chapter 2 complete! I'm sososososoooo exited! I am already starting chapter 3! R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY! Shortest story in the** **world I know but NO ONE and I mean NO ONE is reviewing T-T... I am so sad I guess I should stop posting T-T only if I get reviews...**

* * *

 **Butch's P.O.V**

"Wha—?"

"Momoko! Kaoru! Really? I told you that the RRBZ are our friend now they aren't the enemy! Besides we have food and they have shelter…so…."

"Wait you guys have food?" I asked

"Ch-yeah" Buttercup answered

"Okay then you guys give us some food and we'll late you guys stay."

"Deal!" Miyako said

"Hey-" "But-" Momoko and Kaoru said in unison

"No buts no cuts no coconuts! We're staying and thats final" Miyako added with a glare

"Yes master" Kaoru said with and eye roll

"Okay! Brick will tell you were to stay!"

"Ahem…BRIIIICK GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE!"

 **…..**

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

A sleepy looking, messy haired brick came walking across the hall with a baby in his arm….wait…A BABY?

"Whats with the baby?" Kaoru asked

"Boomer….Rock…stupid…baby" He said

"Ooooh" We said in unison

"Okay Brick thees lovely ladies are staying with us because they are offering us food"

"Okay okay there are 3 bedrooms since we WERE only 3 we were gonna sleep separated but since we are six now 2 will sleep in each room. And one will sleep with baby boomer I AM NOT IT! I am not sleeping anywhere near-near that…THING!"

"I'll do it!" Miyako said

"Okay sure be my guest" Brick responded

"Oh and FYI I am not sleeping with Butch he snores and also it's kinda gay…"

"How is that gay? Uh whatever" I said

"Okay so if Brick doesn't want to sleep with Butch then a girl has to sleep in the same room and same with Butch" Said Kaoru.

"I am definitely NOT gonna be in the same room as But-"

"I CALL BRICK NO SWITCH BACKS!" I said before Kaoru could finish

Wow I said that louder than necessary….wait did Brick just…blush?

"Momoko why so eager to be with Brick? Huh…?" Miyako asked

"oH hEhe no reason I just don't wanna be with Butch thats all"

"Ah haaa" She said raising an eyebrow

"Hey! What does everyone have against me?!

"Hey guys were are we?" Boomer said

"BOOMER?" We all, except boomer of course, said in unison.

"I guess the baby stuff lasted only 12 hours…wait that means I have to sleep in the same room as you Boomer"

"Okay sure I guess come on bubs!"

"Yeah! Brick lets go!"

"Uh-huh…sure"

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

"Hey poptart. So I guess that leaves you and me."

"1) dont call me pop tart 2) You're sleeping on the floor"

"Thanks….."

"mmm hmm"

IN THE ROOOOMS

 **Normal P.O.V**

 ** _With Boomer and Miyako_**

"Well there is only one bed…"

"Hey at least its queen sized" Boomer said shrugging and showing his palms.

"I wonder how buttercup will react when she finds out…"

"OH HELL NO!"

"Looks like we just found out"

 ** _With Butch and Kaoru_**

"Noooooo MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE!"

"Hey, you don't see me complaining" Butch said

"ahem Butchhh"

"Yeees?"

"Like I said before…YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!"

"oKAY princess"

But Butch wasn't gonna sleep on the floor….oh no my friend…

 _ **With Brick and Momoko**_

"Great there is only one bed!"

"Dibs on the bed!" Brick said quickly

"Hey! Then were do I sleep?"

"Go figure it out"

"Actually your right because it's ladies first"

"You know that would be saying that you are a guy…"

"UH it so would NOT"

Brick chuckled.

"Okay fine you get one end and I'll get the other, happy now?"

"Hmph barely"

* * *

 **REVIEW if the next chapter** **should be fluff or be ruff? See what I did there? haha did you guys see? No? No? Okay...I'll leave now...T-T**


End file.
